Haunted House (transcript)
Episode: Haunted House episode begins at the haunted house. The owl is hooting and bats. Stimpy: Look, Ren, this looks like a great place to held 12 minutes. Ren: You said it, pal. The Ghost: Oh boy. Some helpless victims. I can hardly wait to scare the veins out of them. Watch me one of my most hideous gremlin. Ghost pulls down your eyes and the mouth was all wide. The ghost was flying to the door and Ren and Stimpy slams over at The Ghost. Ren and Stimpy runs offscreen. Excuse me, I must go freshin' up. to the stairs and living room too with Ren and Stimpy. Ren gulps. Ren and Stimpy was walking. The Ghost: This calls for the direct approach. walks to the knight. Stimpy: Say, what's this? I know, it's a woodburning stove. ghost sees Stimpy holding log. LOG! The Ghost: Watch if you dare! Ghost slice the log. Stimpy: Ahhh... tries to eat Stimpy. Stimpy put the log on Ghost's mouth and goes in the knight. He close it and turn the heat warm. Stimpy's butt feels very warm. The Ghost turns to Hot dog and feels grumpy. Ghost flys off. Fades to The Ghost. The Ghost: Hmmm, where are they? glass break was heard. Stimpy: Uhh, Ren, you shouldn't juggle strange people's dishes. goes in the kitchen. Stimpy's stomach was growling. I'm hungry, Ren. looks at Ren and Stimpy and sees a bread Ren: Yeah, me too. I could sure go for a sandwich. Stimpy: Yeah, a sandwich! ghost looks at the viewers and hides his bread. The Ghost: I'll hide in this, BREAD!!! dinner ring was dinging offscreen. Ghost are hiding in this bread. Ren picks the Ghost Stimpy: What shall we put on, Ren? Ren: How about peanut butter? filling peanut butter on Ghost. Stimpy: And Marmade? nods "yes". Stimpy filling marmade on Ghost. Ren filling fish egg on Ghost. Ren: Fish eggs! Fish! was putting fish on Ghost. Stimpy: JO-O-O-OY! was about to bite the ghost. Ren: STOP! You selfish pig! You would eat all of it. Stimpy: I'm sorry. Ren: Think about all the starving yaks out there. That will kill for a meal like that. gives the ghost to Yak. Yak: MILK! Oh my father! Thank you! grabs the ghost and punches ghost. Take that! punches Stimpy: What's he doing, Ren? Ren: A yak always tenderizes his food before he eats it. Yak: AND THAT! punch Here's one for your MINT! punches hardly at the ghost, Fades to Ren and Stimpy. Ren: yawns I'm bushed, old friend. Stimpy: Me too. Ren: Let's go up and ready for bed. Stimpy: Sure. I wonder where it is? Ren: Maybe up to those hideous stairs. and Stimpy goes upstairs The Ghost: Now's my chance. to Ren and Stimpy was sleeping on the bed. Ren: Ah, it's so cozy in here. I'm going to sleep like the den. smells Stimpy and woke up grumpy. Stimpy's armpits were stinky and dirty and Ren stares at him. Cuts to door. Ren opens the door and points to the left. Ren: OUT! goes out And don't you come back, until you take a shower! the door, Stimpy goes to the bathroom. The Ghost: Now for the brutal display of pointless, gut wrenching terror. laughs and he stops. The Ghost goes through the door. Stimpy: singing Happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy. to color turns in black and white Happy happy The ghost was about to get it. Shower stops. Stimpy rubs his eyes and grabs the ghost. The black and white turns into color. Stimpy rubs his ghost towel. Stimpy rubs his armpit at the ghost. Ren: Don't forget to wash where the sun don't shine! Stimpy: Oh yeah. was wiping a butt at the Ghost and puts up a ghost towel. Ghost: It's a good thing I'm already dead. deleted scene, fades to Ren and Stimpy sleeping on the bed. Oh, the poor helpless fools. How I pity them. ghost opens the box called "Spumco Bloody Head and goes off the box. This bloody head gag gets 'em every time. ghost put the Bloody head on Ren's head. The ghost sees Ren. Bloody Head Fairy was also appears. Bloody Head Fairy: A Bloody head! If it's Jim bardy! Head Fairy put the bloody head on his butt. That's where the couple of dimes. Head Fairy was putting couple of dimes on Ren's ear. Bloody Head Fairy flews away. Ren wokes up. Ren: gasps Quick stimpy, there's something in my ear! sees Ren's ear. Stimpy: LUCKY DOG! Ren: What is it, man!? Stimpy: Hold still, hush! hush! Hold still now. Ren: Hold it out! Stimpy: I... got couple of dimes GOT IT! It's alright. It's alright. It's just a couple of dimes. Ren: Dimes? What does it mean? Stimpy: You've just been visited by the Bloody Head Fairy! feels happy. The ghost was shocked. He punches himself in the face repeatedly. Fades to Haunted House, Ghost was searching at the chest. The Ghost: I've had it with child's play! I'm going to end this! The only way it get them.... wears a Tiki mask and got a chainsaw too WITH ME...... WINNER! lightning strikes. Cuts to Haunted House and cuts to Ren and Stimpy sleeps on the bed. Cuts to Ghost with Tiki Mask with Close-up and his eyes turns red of craziness during a storm strikes. Cuts to Ren and Stimpy. Wake up, you PIGS!!! and Stimpy looks at Ghost with Tiki Mask and Chainsaw. Stimpy: Look, Ren! A Trick or treater! He's come to visit us. Isn't he a cute little rascal. and Stimpy gives a candy at the Ghost's hands. Ren and Stimpy: Happy Halloween! The Ghost: THAT'S IT, I QUIT!!! ghost throws the candy and takes his mask off. Look fellas, I'm a ghost! I've been trying to scare you guys... all through this picture! mask thrown off But I'm a failure. off, Ren and Stimpy were so upset. Cuts to The Ghost sad. He sat on the stairs doing nothing. I'm a failure. I couldn't even scare a paranoid skids of frolic. Stimpy: Aw, come on, try again. We'll do better. I promise. The Ghost: Don't pagernice me. It's no use! There's only one thing left to do, I'm gonna end it all. Ghost was about to hit the hammer on his head. Stimpy: Sweet lord, NO! gives the hammer. You crazy man! You can't do that. Here, do this! has a poison juice. Ren looks at it. The ghost drinks the poison juice. The ghost was spitting it out and choking. The ghost falls down and waves goodbye at the viewers. The ghost was dead, until.... The ghost has transform to Rudolph the Jazzman. Rudolph: Man, what a blast. was doing his hand pose I'm alive. Killer. walks off. Ren looks at Stimpy. Ren and Stimpy looks a car at the window. Car was beeping. Hey, I'll see you into the big shot! drives off. Ren and Stimpy waves goodbye at Rudolph the Jazzman. Fades to black at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts